teair_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Stones
Demon stones are a creation of Zeapon the God of Destruction and Death. He created twelve possessed stones that would enhance a mortals abilities far beyond what they could normally achieve. However, at a price a demon stone will twist its holder's form and turn them into an abomination. Lore & Origins Out of all the books within the Grand Library of Nova, the only thing known about the Demon Stones are that they were a creation of the God of Death, Zeapon. He created the stones in order to appease his beloved Caster when she was pregnant with Roland. The lore tells that Zeapon drew his own blood to create all twelve stones in order to enslave servants to serve as his beloved's guard. He chose each stone carefully and wisely before bonding it with his dark magic and blood. Each stone is unique, enchanted with its own magical "gift". Zeapon imbued the stones with his own cursed magic; Any mortal not naturally born a demon, will then possess the power of one, "creating" a demon or an abomination, whose purpose originally are to protect Caster while she carried the Death God's so called child. The stones were given to only strong, bodied men and women who proved worthy in protecting Caster and her unborn babe. The Demon stones remained in the possession of the "Death Guards" for 17 years, until they were disbanded when Roland was born. Caster left the Glade of Heros and took Roland with her. This Devastated Zeapon, which he took his rage out on the 'First Death Guards' killing them all and then scattering the stones through out all of Teair. Stones Each stone is different and possesses a different ability or 'gift' that a mortal can tap into. Note: when mortal taps into the stone's magic, it eats away at their being and slowly turns them into an abomination. Kinetic Stone This beautiful quarter size pebble, that is slate gray and perfectly circular allows the infected the ability to perform 2 spells -- Kinetic Push and Kinetic Blast -- even if they are not magic potent or had no prior knowledge of the spells. After so many spell uses the infected that is carrying this stone will experience massive head aches and their skin will become gray and marbled like stone. Kinetic Push - Advance Spell - Kinetic Blast - Advance Spell - Lightning Stone This pretty yellow-orange stone the size of the palm of a human hand; Grants the infected the ability to use two new spells -- Lightning Bolt and Lightning Arc -- even if they are not magic potent or did not previously know the two spells. The more the spells are used, the infected demon stone carrier will experience effect of the spell and endure pain equivalent to being burned or electrocuted. Lightning Bolt - Advance Spell - Lightning Arc - Advance Spell - Fire Stone A red smooth stone that is a crimson hue with gold speckles. This stone grants the infected is immune to heat and fire or any kind of thermal energy. However, the infected body will slowly feel the effect of the stone over a period of time. The infected temperature begins to rise until the flesh falls off and the body is slowly surrounded by flames. The infected will soon become a inferno abomination. Spine Stone A gray stone that is the size of a human palm, the entire stone is rough to the touch and feels similar to sandstone. This stone grants the infected creature the ability to extend and retract spines from its body at will. Similar to a porcupine's quills, the spines can be used for both offense and defense. The infected person will soon not be able to control the spines and eventually the skin will be replaced by the quills. Infected There are some characters within the world of Teair that are already infected with a demon stone by either being given it or by stumbling upon it. The list below are the characters that are under the influence of a Demon Stone. * Louie Kanto - Infected with the Rapid Regeneration Stone. He has to constantly eat Lunar Flowers in order to live. * Luca Noru - Infected with the Plague Stone. She has to constantly be healed and looked at in order not to become too sick or transform into her abomination state. * Cody - Infected with the Acid Stone. The boy has to eat the fruit from the Forever Tree in order to keep himself from transforming into a abomination. Trivia * Those infected with a demon stone can be cured by having the stone removed from their body completely and wrapped up in a dark leather cloth. -- It takes a high level healer with master level healing spells and steady hands that knows the stone's location. -- That is if the stone is within the infected host before they become an abomination. * Once an abomination they the stone will appear just around their heart extruding out of the flesh. Each abomination is different and will represent the stone's origin -- example: if its a plague stone you will become a plague abomination. * The longest person to be infected by a demon stone would be Cody for he was born with the stone implanted in him.